Vocaloids:Which Love Is Which?
by 101Tabby Cat101
Summary: After Miku catches Meiko and Kaito together after school she jumps to the conclusion their dating. Can Meiko convince Miku of the truth and save their friendship? What is Kaito doing that's so important he can't tell Miku?


Kaito POV

"Is it ready yet?" I asked impatiently, Meiko rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pile of papers and a CD. "Yeah, we just need to record it," she said handing me the pile. _She's so sweet for doing this._ "I booked the recording studio at lunch and after school, we can do it then."

Meiko POV

_Miku is going to flip out! I can't wait to see her face when Kaito shows her._ The bell rang and Kaito returned to his seat and I shuffled my copy of the song we were recording later, lunch was after next period. Kaito and I have art now. I gave him the song now since we don't have maths, PE, or drama together(they were my first lessons).

Miku POV

Gumi was busy talking about the origin of the song 'circle you, circle you', pretty creepy – don't ask. I watched for Kaito, I knew he'd be last out the art room. _Is it creepy I memorised his schedule? I can't help it, he's so hot and perfect and sweet and…_ My thoughts were interrupted when I saw him walk out with Meiko, I called them. They didn't hear me, they turned and walked towards the music room. _What are they doing? We always spend lunch together, maybe they are going to pick up something? _It was nearly the end of lunch and I still hadn't seen them. The bell rang, I decided to find out what they were doing.

I walked into English and sat in between Neru and Meiko. "Hey, where were you at lunch?" she looked nervous, "I was working on a project," I filled in the blanks, "With Kaito?" she nodded. Her phone buzzed, she suddenly looked relieved. _They are totally up to something!_ Meiko volunteered to take some files to the front office. I grabbed her phone out her bag. _Blast, what's her password? _The hint in the corner said Miana. _Her cat of course! _I typed in CAT the phone opened, I checked her messages.

From KAITO sent 2.03

**dont 4get studio after skool!**

I dropped her phone in her bag and didn't say a word for the next two lessons. The bell rang and I ran around the corner. I watched Meiko leave to meet Kaito.

Meiko POV

_Miku was defiantly getting suspicious, I have to tell Kaito! _I ran to the music studio, he was already there setting up equipment, I explained her little interrogation and suspicious behaviour. He waved it off, "Let's finish recording," I shrugged, "Fine."

Miku POV

I saw them in the studio recording something, I snuck in and hid in the adjacent room. I only heard parts of the song.

'A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart…without my knowing….. it spreads into burning passioncom…..Pulling apart our intertwined fingers…..moving from our lips to our tongues…..I want you to kiss me and repaint my body…I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm'

I couldn't listen any longer. _How could she? They're my friends and Meiko knows I have the worlds biggest crush on Kaito! Even worse they didn't even tell me they were dating!_ I ran out glancing at them before I left, they had a look of surprise when they saw me.

Kaito POV

_Oh no, she heard us. _Meiko ran out yelling "It's not what it looks like," repeatedly. _Oh no, oh no._ I sat on the floor with my head in my hands. I don't know how long I sat like that. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Meiko with tears in her eyes, she explained Miku thought we were dating and had run off crying. I hugged Meiko, she felt so bad. _I should set this straight! _"We'll do it tonight!" she looked at me and sniffled, "Is it ready?" "Yes, we just need to get her there, but how?" there was a twinkle in her eye, "Leave that to me!"

Len POV

Miku ran past me crying – I didn't care but my goody-two-shoes sister did. "What happened?" she asked. Miku blubbered in tears, I made out that she caught Meiko and Kaito dating. This was juicy I snuck off to find them hugging, I snapped a photo on my phone. Meiko started talking and then left the studio, her eyes were red from crying. I tripped over when I tried to escape my hiding spot. "Len? Len! Were you spying on me and….." I inturuped "Your boyfriend? Yes!" I glanced at a window seeing a smug look on my face. Meiko looked like she would slap me any second now, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" A voice popped up behind us, "Miku's the one you need to convince,"-Rin. Meiko put a hand on her shoulder "I can, but I need your help," Rin agreed – _great (sarcasm)_.

Miku POV

Rin took me to 'Rising Sun Sushi Bar' our friends met us there. Gumi, Luka, Len and Gakupo gave me a combination of sympathetic looks and knowing smirks, except Len who just looked bored. I heard Kaito's voice behind me, I turned to see him on the karaoke stage. "I would like to dedicate this song to my crush," _let me guess, Meiko? _"Hatsune Miku!" _what?_

"Thank you to Sakine Meiko who helped me write and record this song. It's called Magnet!" I sat in shock. _He likes me? What have I done to Meiko? This explains every thing! _

kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa

A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand.

_Meiko appeared behind me, "Meiko, I'm so sorry!" "No problem, now get up there!" she handed me a microphone._

karamiau yubi hodoite  
kuchibiru kara shita e to  
yurusarenai koto naraba  
naosara moeagaru no

Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
moving from our lips to our tongues,  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

_I looked at the TV screen that flashed the words and joined in with Kaito._

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo

It might be necessary for you to tied me up;  
if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
I can't help but like "weird" things,  
so let's just go as far as we can go.

_All my friends were rocking out, I love this song and it was written for me!_

mayoikonda kokoro nara  
kantan ni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru  
hima nado nai kurai ni

With a heart that has gone astray,  
we will melt so easily,  
that there's no free time for us  
even to feel each other's tenderness.

kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute  
magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
furete kara modorenai to shiru  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

What has been repeating is not our dream,  
but the unmistakably realistic "we."  
I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.

I stared into into his eyes, awwwwwwww.

yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
naite shimau watashi ni  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita  
anata mo naite ita no

As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
and end up crying in tears.  
You whispered "It's okay" to me,  
but were you also crying?

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

hikiyosete magunetto no you ni  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
furete ite modorenakute ii  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
That's fine, for you're my one and only love.

"Miku will you out with me?" I gasped. "Yes, yes a million times yes!" Kaito was smiling so hard I thought he resembled the Cheshire cat, Luka winked at me in approval, Len and Gakupo chuckled. Meiko and Gumi gave me a thumbs up, "Meiko I'm so, so, so sorry can you ever forgive me?" she rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of coarse, I understand but remember I would never intentially hurt you!" I smiled and we hugged. Kaito then hugged me I starred into his eyes and he leant down and….**KISSED ME**!


End file.
